


comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Author is tired, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, M/M, Oneshot, blushing husk, husk enjoys your company, kinda rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which husk and you have a certain routine until you suddenly break it.
Relationships: Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> had to get this off my files before i might start writing for my other fandoms.. i have a fic with niffty & reader waiting to get edited though.

When you first sat on the stool from across the bar, Husk thought you would bother him like everyone did. But you remained stagnant, staring at the wood and twiddling with your thumbs. Your eyes were clouded, your eyebrows furrowed, your mouth a thin line. Husk searched a word for your expression when it came to him.

 _Troubled_. You were troubled.

Husk knew how it felt. His shoulders drooped a bit and his wings widening, as if he could protect you from your thoughts. He sighed, bringing them down before he grabbed a drink and slid it to you.

You were a bit surprised when the glass came to your view but you looked at Husk and gave him a thankful, yet tired, smile. Husk just gave a small nod before ignoring you like he would everyone else.

You two sat in comfortable silence, your thoughts a bit more eased with Husk’s presence. After a few minutes, you had to leave, so you nodded at him and left.

Admittedly, Husk forgot about it after a few days. He still saw you at the hotel, going out and interacting with some of the demons with a warm smile, but he didn’t think much of it. He was too busy drinking and dealing with his hangovers.

On a particularly horrible day, Husk’s head was pounding to the point he couldn’t even complain. His ears twitch when he hears the dull sound of glass on the bar. His eyes flit up and winces when his head throbs again. Slowly focusing on the real world again, he sees a glass of water. His eyes follow the hand wrapped around it, going up to the arm, to the shoulders, to the face then to the eyes. Kind, waiting, and oh so _pretty._ Not that he'd admit that ever.

_It was you._

You stop holding the glass of water, patiently waiting for him to drink it. You held a smile in your face. Maybe this was your way of repaying him for what happened a few days ago?

Too embarrassed (and a bit shocked that you even cared about him) to deny, he quietly grabbed the glass and drank it. He gave a light nod and you left.

It became a routine. Either of you would be upset and the other would offer a drink. Then they’d nod and leave. No words were spoken, just patient smiles or eyes filled with understanding.

So when you were briskly walking towards him, he knew something _very_ bad had happened. Your face was looking down, but Husk was sure that you knew where you were going.

You were in front of him now and you look up. He was taken aback, your eyes were puffed up, tear tracks still flowing down your cheeks. While he was distracted, you wrapped your arms around him and hid your face in his chest. His body was stiff and his thoughts racing. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around you and subconsciously massaged your shoulders to ease the tension laying there. 

Your shoulders started shaking and he felt tears staining his fur. While Husk _was_ a bit upset with it, he only pulled you closer, his wings wrapping around you. It reminded him of the first time you both met.

Both of you didn't know how long it'd been since you hugged him, but you were both aware of the situation. Regardless, none pulled away. You gave a heavy sigh before taking the big step and stepping back.

You try to remove the stray tears and rub your eyes tiredly before giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Husk was taken off-guard. Again. You really were good at surprising him. "It's no problem, kid. Just-... You doin' alright now?"

You nod. "Yeah, I'm fine- well. As fine as a demon can be in hell. But uh, thanks. For the hug.” You rock on your heels, before sighing and giving him another hug. He was soft and you couldn't resist. “I'll.. um.. I'll stay in routine for tomorrow alright? I- I just need this." Then you proceeded to rub your cheek into his chest.

Husk's face flushed. Thank god you couldn't see him. "Yeah. Yea. Sure."


End file.
